A Change in Perspective
by Synchronizer
Summary: Zach is a normal rookie trainer. Recent events have forced him to go on his pokemon journey but a life changing event will flip Zach's life even further. How will he deal with this event? Will he survive? Rated T because of mild fighting in the future. TF Story
1. A New Body and Family

**A/N**

 **Hey guys, Synchronizer here and I just wanted to say that this is my first fanfic and I hope you enjoy it! I hope that you guys can give me advice on how to improve my writing(just please keep it kind when you say it) and my story lines. I will try to update this every 4 days or so but I can't promise that as I don't have access to a computer. Well here is the first chapter! Enjoy!**

 **NOTE: Update 8/21 from the original 8/19 version. Length increased from 1000 words to 2110... basic revisions were also added.**

* * *

A boy of age 16 walked through the forest. He had blonde hair and blue eyes with milky white skin. He wore a grey hoodless, collared, waterproof jacket with dark blue jeans. Beside him were his two travelling companions one had brown hair and brown eyes and wore a black t-shirt with grey jeans. The other wore A black and green striped hoodie with light blue jeans. This last one had dirty-blonde hair with blue eyes. These were Zach, Luke, and Axel. Luke and Axel were Zach's only friends, and he sighed as he went over this thought.

Zach missed home, the familiarity and the family. He recently started his pokemon journey because his mother, the last family member he had, passed away due to a stroke. He had mourned for days before deciding to start his journey. His only friends: Luke and Axel decided to come along. That was three months ago...

Zach had started his journey with no pokemon but had managed to capture a Riolu with the help of his companions. As it was right now, the Riolu which had been dubbed Ty, was out of his pokeball and was walking with Zach and company down a forested road.

Zach watched Ty running circles around him. Ty was playful but that wasn't always so. Zach thought back to his capture of Ty...

 _He watched as the Riolu looked in his direction, fearing he'd been caught Zach jumped up, grabbed a pokeball, and called out Luke's Pichu. The Riolu immediately got into a defensive stance and used Quick Attack._

 _"Pichu use Thunder!" Zach bellowed out, deciding to use Pichu's newly learned move._

 _Zach watched as the Riolu was blown away by Pichu knocking the Riolu out instantly. Acting quickly so as not to miss his chance, Zach threw his empty pokeball and captured the Riolu. There was no resistance._

After that, Riolu had only begrudgingly followed Zach, but slowly he warmed up to him. Zach grew to be Riolu's best friend, and Zach...

"Hey Luke is that Veilstone City?!" Axel questioned motioning to a city appearing in the distance.

"No." Luke replied in a clipped fashion.

After a moment of expectation, Axel continued, "Well, are you gonna tell me what town it is or not?"

"No." was the reply in that same clipped fashion.

A moment later, Zach and Luke burst out in fits of barely controlled laughter. The reaction ticked off Axel and he deadpanned "I guess I will figure it ojt when I get there..."

"Calm down man, it's Veilstone..." Zach jeered.

As Axel prepared his response, Ty suddenly froze and after a moment, sprinted into the forest. It only took a moment a moment for Zach to follow his beloved Riolu calling out "Ty wait up!". Luke and Axel hesitated for a few seconds before following after their friend and his Riolu.

* * *

Zach was full on sprinting behind Ty, as Zach bounded through a wall of bushes he saw Riolu jump off of a small cliff and land gracefully at the bottom. It was too late for Zach to stop and he was hurled over the cliff. Soaring through the air Zach caught a whir of blue before he hit the ground. He had scraped his shin as he fell and reached to his backpack to grab his first aid kit only to make a stunning discovery. His backpack was not there.

Zach stood up to search for his lost backpack but immediately froze. Zach immediately started shaking because standing not three feet away from him was a Lucario. Beside the Lucario was Ty looking with a look of fear.

The Lucario was the one to make the first move, closing the gap in the blink of an eye the Lucario picked up Zach by the could feel as his airway was constricted and the edges of his vision became black. Zach could hear Ty's strange cries as Ty began communicating with the Lucario. The Lucario looked down at Ty and up at Zach again.

The Lucario dropped him and Zach thought he was going to get away free, but as he got up to grab Ty he felt his arm jerk up. He then felt searing pain in his left hand. Looking up he saw the Lucario with his teeth implanted in Zach's hand. Zach had never yelled so loud in his life.

* * *

"ZACH, TY!" Axel shouted stopping to rest. He was tired all the searching had worn him out and his body was weak, but his resolve was strong and he had forced himself to keep looking. Ten minutes of searching is terrible when your constantly yelling, crawling, and running up inclines. He looked up as Luke spoke.

"Man I hope they're okay." Luke stated.

"They will be don't worry man." Axel comforted.

Luke and Axel had been searching for a good 10 minutes with not luck. And they refused to believe Zach and Ty could have gotten far in such a short amount of time. This wasn't the first time that Zach had gotten lost, 6 years ago when he was 10 he got lost in the forest around Sandgem Town, his birthplace. Axel wasn't around at that time but Luke has spent hours out in the forest looking for Zach.

"We better-" Luke started before a scream interrupted them.

"Zach!" Axel exclaimed, and together he and Luke took off in the direction of the scream hoping to find their friend.

The wind was in their faces as they ran and were slapped by tree limbs. They thought they had finally found Zach and they ignored the side-aches as they sprinted through the forest.

* * *

The pain quickly spread across Zach's hand and up to his arm. Zach collapsed onto the ground as it spread even further. Zach felt like he was on fire and his screaming continued with a renewed energy. Finally, the pain had spread across his entire body and Zach started to black out. Fighting the growing darkness Zach tried to stay awake but it was useless, as he finally succumbed Ty was at his side crying for him to stay awake.

Slowly, Zach eyes opened to find Ty stating back at him with an amazed look. Everything was brighter than he remembered, he guessed he had been out for a while. Zach didn't remember anything but pain, searing pain that felt like fire before he blacked out. Now here he was looking up into his Riolu's eyes without any of his bearings. As Zach stood up, that is when he noticed the changes.

Zach's hands and feet were paws and had spikes on their backs, his chest was covered in cream colored fur with a spike of its own, and he now noticed a snout in his vision. Zach instantly recognized what he had become: a Lucario. Zach remembered how he had been bitten before he blacked out and checked the wound only to see that it was gone.

This unexpected turn of events scared Zach and he let out a scream, but it sounded different, almost animal like. Zach was scared out of his mind and he did not know what to do . He had been changed into a... a beast and his friends... his friends probably wouldn't recognize him. He mentally slapped himself, he had to find them and get them to understand his plight.

"Are you okay?"

Zach whipped around to the voice and found his Riolu, Ty, standing there.

"Y-You... can talk?" Zach questioned.

"Of course I can talk. You just couldn't understand me before." Was Ty's reply.

"What happened?"

"Luca bit you and made you one of us."

"Luca? Who is that?"

"He was the Lucario, silly. He was actually pretty nice."

Zach then heard his name called, and he raced off to find its source. With Ty yelling "Wait!"

* * *

Luke and Axel had been searching for hours. Calling out Zach's name for hours they had had no luck. They then heard a scream. It wasn't like a human scream but whatever it was, it might have Zach and Ty. Staring into each other's faces they both took off on a sprint towards the scream.

They had been running for what seemed like 10 minutes when Luke tripped over a root a tumbled over a small cliff. Axel seeing this, stopped and had lost sight of Luke after Luke had tumbled through the bushes on the cliff side.

As Luke rolled down the cliff, his foot got caught in something and twisted. Luke grunted in pain and had tears in has eyes as he furthered his descent at breakneck speed. Suddenly Luke stopped rolling and was thrown hard to the side as an invisible force struck him. His vision popped white for a split second and his skull felt like it had split into two.

Luke stood up and immediately reached into his satchel for a pokeball because what he saw, was a Lucario. It stood there and stared into his eyes, and he stared back. The Lucario's eyes 's had a familiar feel to them, but that didn't stop Luke from reacting. Quick as lightning, he threw out his pokeball with a call of. "Zorua, I choose you!"

* * *

Zach didn't mean to do it but out of his new and stronger instincts, he launched an Aura Sphere in the direction of a new and frightening sound. After it landed, Zach saw that it was his friend... Luke.

The guilt immediately hit Zach as he realized that in a monstrous display of uncivilized power and fear, he had hurt his best friend. Zach then saw Luke stand and Zach stared in amazement, but through that amazement a mot-icon of grief showed because in Luke's eyes, Zach saw fear and a determination to defend oneself.

It was then that Luke reached extended his arm and threw out a pokeball.

"Zorua, I choose you!"

Zach realized what he had to do. He would have to defend himself against the type of person he once was. He would have to fight for the freedoms he used to take away. He would have to stand and fight against one of his only friends.

* * *

As Zorua appeared before him, Luke immediately called out to her.

"Zorua, use Night Daze!"

Zorua immediately complied and sent out a wave of dark energy towards the unknown Lucario. As the dark energy grew to be closer and closer to the Lucario, the Lucario visibly stiffened in an attempt to prepare for the oncoming destruction.

The move finally reached the Lucario and it was thrown back into a tree. The Lucario, however was not knocked out yet, and it stood up to fight. It launched an Aura sphere at Zorua but the attack missed and exploded harmlessly behind Luke.

"Zorua, once again, use Night Daze!"

The next wave of energy wasted no time in weakening the Lucario severly and Luke knew he could do it. Once again, he reached into his satchel.

* * *

As soon as Luke had reached into his bag and retrieved a pokeball Zach knew it was all over, he looked over to Ty who looked back with fear in his eyes. Slowly Zach stood and accepted his fate. As the little red ball was thrown at him and drew nearer Zach closed his eyes and waited patiently to be captures. He was to weak to resist so what was the point?

Finally, the bright light encompassed him and he was pulled into the ball. The ball clicked showing a successful capture and Luke walked over and picked it up. He smirked before noticing Ty.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **There was the 1st chapter guys! I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a review and tell me what you think! Also, it is important for me to mention that the length of my chapters will be event based rather than a set number, but I will be shooting for around 1k words a chapter. Once again, enjoy!**


	2. Adjusting to the Situation

**A/N**

 **Hey guys, this is the third chapter. Beginning with CH 6 I will be implementing parts of the story suggested by you to me via review or PM. So remember to make suggestions and critique me on my writing!**

 **I am sorry if the quality of this chapter is down, I forgot that I was supposed to update today so I had to rush it.**

 **I also have some news to share with you guys, currently as I am writing this I am already running out of actual ways to implement ideas I have for this story. As of right now I am thinking there will probably only be 10 chapters in this story unless I can gain new ideas. I therefore, would like you guys to review and PM me with ideas for story lines! So, on to the story guys! Enjoy!**

* * *

Luke trudged through the forest into a clearing. He had discussed meeting here with Axel when they were looking for Zach. Coming fully out of the trees he noticed that Axel, had indeed followed the plan and was sitting on a log by the tent he had set up while warming his hands over a fire.

As Luke walked further into the clearing, Axel stood up and rushed over to him. Luke knew he probably didn't look good, he had fallen down a cliff and been nearly blasted by an Aura Sphere. Though he didn't look his best Axel's countenance showed much more worry than was warranted and Luke started to wonder if he looked worst than he thought.

"Are you alright, Luke?" Was the question asked just as Luke had pictured in his mind. Axel always had been a worrier but he always steeled himself when it was others worrying so that he may comfort them. Axel was a nice guy.

"I'm fine" Luke stated with not a small amount of annoyance in his voice, he had after all just been in a fight and had trudged through the forest on an ankle that was likely sprained. He had all the reason to be annoyed. Axel, however being the worrier he is thought Luke was annoyed at him.

"What did I do man?" Luke said trying to alleviate whatever annoyances Luke hosted.

"Nothing, it is just that after all this we still haven't found Zach, I fell down a cliff, and I sprained my ankle. I did find Ty though." Luke stated motioning to Ty who had gone unnoticed up until now.

Axel crouched down Ty's level and looked him over. Upon finding no abrasions or cuts or anything Axel looked him in the eyes and asked "Do you know where Zach is Ty?". Ty nodded furiously and lifted his paw to Luke's satchel.

"What do you mean Ty?" Axel questioned to which Ty got annoyed and gave a quick "Ri...". Ty reached into Luke's satchel and extracted Zach's new pokeball. Ty turned over the ball to Luke. Luke looked at the ball then looked back to Ty. Ty have a nod and Luke then turned to Axel.

"I caught a Lucario in the forest after we got separated. This is it's ball." He turned back to Riolu "Are you telling me that this pokemon knows where Zach is?"

"Ty thought for a moment before nodding." He was unsure if they would be able to figure it out. Luke and Axel were not the smartest teens in the world.

Luke threw the pokeball and it opened to reveal a white light. That light slowly took form and then dissipated to reveal and astonished Lucario. The Lucario looked to Luke and Axel before glancing at Ty.

Luke took a step forward "Hi Lucario, I'm Luke."

* * *

Zach's heart was beating out of his chest, it felt so weird to be sucked into a pokeball and released. Luke stepped towards him saying "Hi Lucario, I'm Luke. "

Zach knew he had to get across to him that he was Zach, he knew it wouldn't work but he tried talking anyway.

"Luke it's me, Zach, can't you recognize me? Cm on man you have to!"

Luke replied with "Lucario, I was told you know where my friend is. His name is Zach and he was with the Riolu there." Zach nodded vigorously and Luke asked "You know? Well, where is he?"

Zach brought up his new, awkward paws and motioned to himself frantically trying to explain that he was Zach. Luke looked confused at this but didn't say anything, however Axel's face had a more angry countenance and he quickly shouted.

"Cut the crap and tell us where our friend is!"

Zach seeing that the situation could get hostile looked to Ty, said "I'm sorry, Ty", and ran. Luke was too quick on the draw for Zach and immediately had his pokeball in his hand.

"Lucario, return!" Luke called as a red beam enveloped Zach and pulled him back into his pokeball.

Luke turned around as he shook his head, he was tired, hungry, and frustrated all for nil. He had yet to find Zach despite hours of searching. Luke sat down by the fire.

"It's okay man, we'll find him, but for now let's get some lunch." Axel stated.

 _ **20 Minutes Later...**_

* * *

Luke released his pokemon to eat and play, he hesitated before releasing his new Lucario before putting the ball down. As Luke and Axel were eating Axel looked over to Luke.

"You know that's not going to help..." He said.

"What's not going to help?" Luke was feigning ignorance.

"Keeping the Lucario locked up, if you want him to work with you, you have to train him" Axel said.

"You think I should release him?!" Luke said appalled.

"Yes, he has to get used to the situation, besides he can't run far while captured." Axel replied.

Luke stood up. Axel was right, he had to confront the situation not hide from it. He wondered if the Lucario did know where Zach was. Maybe he could gain his trust and get him to tell him, and if he taught him how to speak psychically he could understand him better...

With his decision made, Luke grabbed Lucario's pokeball and threw it. A bright light appeared and started to take shape.

* * *

Zach came back to the world in an explosion of light. He immediately fell back and began to lie down on the ground. He was tired and sad, he just wanted to lie down and give up. There was no way he could turn back, there was no way he could communicate to Luke and Axel, and there was no way he could ever look Ty in the eye again.

He sat up and put his head in his knees. He had to find a way to turn back or he couldn't live with himself. Zach felt something grasp his shoulder and he turned around to see Ty and Luke's Zorua behind him.

"Zach?" Ty said, sounding concerned. He legitimately looked concerned, of course he and Zach had become friends over the weeks. The Zorua(who was just called Zorua) had more of an amazed look, as if he couldn't believe what he had been told.

"W-what?" Zach said with a stutter, he had never been this nervous in his life. He was talking to his own pokemon on an equal level. No longer was he the trainer of Ty, Ty and him were now in the same position. He wondered what Ty truly thought of him.

"Are you alright? I know this must be weird for you, but it's not that bad to be one of us." Ty said with a small smile. Even when Zach couldn't talk to him, Ty always was right beside Axel in comforting Zach whenever Zach thought of his now deceased mother.

"Ty?" Zach said, deciding he would ask what was on his mind.

"Yeah?" Ty responded, wondering what his ex-trainer would ask.

"What did you think of me as a trainer? Like truly, what was I to you? And what now, how has that opinion changed?" Zach queried his old pokemon.

"Zach... you were like a father to me. When you found me I had no pack, no family, and no friends. They were taken away from me by pokemon poachers. As for now, I still think of you as a father... even more so now!" Ty said with a gesture to Zach's new body.

Zach believed Ty actually liked the new him, and it made him wonder what he said to this mysterious Lucario that had bitten Zach in the forest.

Zach's resolve strengthened, if Ty thought of him as a father then he would have to be that. But he also wanted to find out the things Ty was hiding, if these things existed. As Zach thought about this, he couldn't help but recall what Ty had said to him: "Being one of us is not that bad." Maybe Ty was right, maybe it wouldn't be that bad.

* * *

 **A/N Okay guys I'm sorry for the drop in quality, like I said I had to rush it. School is starting up soon so once it does, I will not be able to update as often, but I will try my best.**

 **Anyways, what do you think Ty is hiding? Do you think Zach will find out? Will Zach ever get back to himself? Why am I asking you these questions?**

 **I will try to make the next chapter higher quality. So until next time... cya!**


	3. NOTE

**Notification:**

 **This story is going to be put on hiatus for a little while. I need more time to think through the details of the storyline and I do not currently feel as though I have the spare time to put forth into writing more chapters. I am sorry to everyone that this is happening but it is necessary should this story continue on at all.**


End file.
